O Padre
by costaleticia
Summary: Shikamaru Nara fora nomeado novo padre da Aldeia de Sunagakure após a morte do antigo, o mais jovem a reger uma casa de Deus, também fora um dos mais jovens Seminaristas e o mais eficaz e completo. Ele era diferente de tudo que Temari No Sabaku já havia conhecido, ele não se parecia com nada que sua profissão insinua, ele era quente, atraente, excitante e o principal... proibido.


O reino cansado e opaco da aldeia de Sunagakure, cercada por montanhas e montanhas de areia, um calor descomunal. Havia lido certa vez sobre estas tais terras tão importantes no País do Vento, o maior exército do reino concentrava-se justamente ali, naquela cidadela que aos poucos emerge cercada por um enorme morro, que diria com convicção ser feita de barro. Suspira pesadamente vagando um caminho sem fim, só poderia ser louco ao ter aceitado atuar como mensageiro de Deus em um lugar como este.

Bate o pó de sua batina horrorizado com as urticarias vertendo entre seu pescoço e a gola de suas vestes, deveria ter se vestido como fora aconselhado, pecou ao ser teimoso e agora era castigado, caminha mais rápido apressado para chegar a sua nova residência e aplicar a si mesmo uma bela punição, rezaria o terço inteiro, pedindo perdão por não praticar os ensinamentos de Cristo.

Ah! Ele era jovem, seria o padre mais novo a reger uma casa de Deus, mas seu trabalho durante os seminários era invejável, um padre formado em Geografia, sua ideia inicial ao ter aceito entrar para o Seminário como fora o desejo de sua mãe, fora apenas uma desculpa para complementar seus estudos, seu pai por outro lado queria que o filho fosse diplomata, mas ele negou vilmente.

Seu desejo não era de proclamar as vontades divinas, mas fora ele que lhe deu a oportunidade de ser quem queria, um professor. Sorri, soube que na aldeia havia um orfanato e isso o motivou a aceitar o convite de reger a Comunidade presente ali, além de várias outras crianças da Escola Católica comandada pelas cruéis mãos da freira Mei, ao menos fora o que soubera.

Os enormes portões da aldeia são abertos lentamente aos seus olhos dando vista a bela e diferente vila, enquanto no lado de fora se via areia por todos os lados, seca e sofrimento, dentro deles a vista era totalmente contrária, havia gramado, água, terra e belos casebres espalhados. Um homem pouco mais alto que si surge a sua frente, seus cabelos acobreados e os olhos pouco escuros, não era muito mais velho que o seu padre, ao menos uns vinte anos a mais.

\- Sua benção padre- estende sua mão e abaixa-se perante o jovem.

\- Deus te abençoe meu filho- junta as duas mãos ao do seu receptor.

Mais atrás dois jovens acompanham o mais velho repetindo os atos feitos pelo comandante, um moreno e um outro ruivo.

\- Não és muito jovem para ser padre?- o moreno pergunta ao soltar sua mão recebendo uma advertência de seu superior, o Nara apenas sorri, de fato era demasia jovem.

\- Não se preocupe- sorri- todos temos uma idade para servir ao nosso superior, enquanto alguns optam pelo exército ou mesmo seguir os passos do pai, eu preferi andar de mãos dadas com Deus e ser seu servo.

\- Desculpe meu filho, padre- o homem abaixa a cabeça em sinal de respeito- Desculpe-me ainda não me apresentei, sou Rasa No Sabaku líder de Sunagakure, estes são meus filhos Kankurou e Gaara.

\- Prazer em voz conhece-los, me chamo Shikamaru Nara e regirei a Igreja de agora em diante- reverencia.

\- Pois deves estar cansado da viagem, venha almoçar conosco em nossa casa, minha esposa anseia em conhece-lo.

Shikamaru pondera por um breve instante, deveria ao menos cumprir seu dever como Padre e visitar uma por uma daquelas pessoas, ao menos até que o dia da Santa missa chegue. Suspira, deverias mesmo ter se deixado levar pelos sonhos diplomáticos do pai e agora estaria sentado a varanda bebendo uma taça de um bom vinho. Sorri ao responder.

\- Ficaria honrado- mesmo que entre eles o padre fosse visto com bons olhos, amado e homenageado, o líder ainda era a autoridade máxima, e como sua mãe dizia em sua juventude não tão distante,"um convite deve sempre ser aceito por mais incomodo que seja".

Sentia saudades de casa, mas era preciso controlá-las e seguir eu destino na calmaria de não ter ninguém para se preocupar.

\- Por favor nos acompanhe- pelo caminho Rasa conta os grandes prestígios do reino, suas conquistas e a independência de seu povo das contas do reino, eram como um novo país dentro de outro e para eles isso era motivo de orgulho.

Mas Shikamaru só era capas de pensar no calor que sentia ao andar por aquelas ruas de enormes pedregulhos sem se ter sequer um copo de água para beber. Em seu interior tenta lembrar de cada peça que havia dentro de sua pequena mala, torce para que tenham peças confortáveis e que o façam parecer menos padre.

Como dizia seu velho mestre no Seminário,"és um servo de Deus, mas não és obrigado a parecer-se com um". Tem boas recordações daquele homem, mas ao fim o mesmo deixou para trás sua profissão, implorou junto ao Papa seu afastamento e então casou-se com uma cigana que conheceras nas andanças da vida.

Param em frente a um enorme casarão branco, a poucos metros poderia se ver a enorme torre da igreja, andam pelo jardim impecável, um enorme chafariz esbanja sua beleza jorrando água para os céus bem em frente as escadarias da varanda. Um som adocicado chega aos seus ouvidos atiçando sua curiosidade.

\- Temari ainda está em aula- Rasa comenta orgulhoso ao constar aquele mesmo som vindo de dentro de sua residência- Minha filha poderia tocar durante a próxima missa, com vossa autorização- insinua o mais velho.

O Nara o fita perguntando-se que tipo de jovem seria sua filha, quem sabe doce e gentil como o ruivo ou voraz e sarcástica como o mais velho, enfim, nada disso lhe era importante, neste mundo a profissão que segue parece lhe ter caído como uma luva, já que em sua terra natal não demonstrou interesse sequer por trocar de roupas. Ri de si mesmo antes de responder.

\- Ficaria honrado- não que fosse verdade, mas também não era mentira, era sempre bom ter ajuda, mas preferia trabalhar só, jovens moças tendem a ser intrometidas e curiosas.

\- Prevejo muitas moças participando das missas de agora em diante- aquele que se apresentou como Kankurou se manifesta.

\- Olhe a boca menino, se tua mãe ouve estes teus assanhamentos para o lado do santo padre, lhe corta a língua- diz o patriarca em um sussurro- venha senhor, vamos entrar, deve estar cansado.

Adentram lentamente a casa deixando seus sapatos na soleira como manda a sua mais antiga tradição, passa os olhos sobre a entrada com delicadas mesinhas rústicas e alguns vasos de alguma espécie de flor desconhecida até então. Passa seus dedos sobre aquela folhagem encantado com sua cor vibrante. Como pudera algo ser tão belo assim.

\- Chamamos de "rosa do deserto"- sorri Rasa- minha filha cultiva algumas espécies típicas destas terras, puxou a mãe- comenta chamando a atenção do padre para si- Karura fora a líder no processo de revitalização da aldeia, se não fosse por ela, hoje ainda seríamos pobres coitados jogados no meio de pó e areia.

\- Então direi que tens sorte de possuir tão belos talentos em sua família- entrelaça uma mão na outra voltando a andar.

\- Tem razão- sorri- Estamos em casa! - grita.

O som que antes encobria todo o local cessa dando lugar ao som de finos saltos martelando no piso de madeira, uma bela mulher de cabelos cor de areia cortados na altura dos ombros surge a entrada, os olhos de um lilás quase violeta, sorriso largo e expressão confusa.

\- Padre?- olha dos filhos para o marido- Me perdoe- pega sua mão beijando com delicadeza- sua benção padre.

\- Deus te abençoe- murmura envergonhado.

Em sua mente não passou uma vez se quer a estranheza de sua idade para tal profissão, as pessoas o olhavam desconfiados, incapazes de crer que um mero recém homem poderia tornar-se alguém tão importante em sua cidade.

O propósito primordial de uma Igreja era auxiliar os mais desafortunados, mas em uma aldeia tão desenvolvida como está, sua presença causaria alvoroço. Os mais velhos não o respeitariam, seria visto a olhos tortos, apontado nas ruas, poria perigo a segurança, as normas. A segunda função de seu trabalho é trazer ordem e controle do povo praticando e passando os ensinamentos Divinos.

Mas tudo que recebeste nestas poucas horas vem carregado de um "Q" de desapontamento.

\- Por favor entre- sorri largamente.

\- Onde está Temari?- Shikamaru observa o diálogo entre os anfitriões, a moça que insistiam em trazer aos assuntos parece deveras importante para o patriarca.

\- Acabamos de encerrar a aula, está desenvolvendo bem suas habilidades ao piano, tão logo...

\- Tem mesmo um dom- interrompe indicando o lugar ao sofá para o padre sentar- Mas deve lembrar-se de ensina-la como comandar um lar, nossa filha já está em idade de casar.

\- Não se preocupe com bobagens Rasa- murmura- Aceita um chá antes do almoço?

\- Ah! Claro, por favor- Shikamaru responde- Tens uma bela casa senhora Karura, presumo- diz ao lembrar-se de não ter se apresentado.

\- Mil perdões, esqueci-me completamente de me apresentar- sorri amarelo- Sou Karura No Sabaku.

\- Este é o padre Nara, Shikamaru Nara- o mais velho fala por ele.

\- Rasa, não seja mau educado- franze o cenho- Perdoe ele, padre.

\- Por favor sem muitas formalidades, prefiro ser chamado apenas de Shikamaru...

\- Quem és Shikamaru? - uma voz aveludada soa no recinto arrepiando cada um dos pelos escondidos abaixo daquela batina.

\- Isso são modos, não vê que temos visita? - Karura parece bem rígida para com os filhos.

\- Desculpe- murmura a moça ao ver as costas do homem de cabelos escuros, por suas vestimentas supôs ser o novo padre, anda rapidamente pairando em sua frente e pegando em sua mão- Sua benção padre- ele já enjoado de tanto repetir a mesma coisa apenas sussurra sua típica frase atraindo a atenção da moça.

Ele a analisa calmamente, os cabelos loiros quase como os da mãe, porém, mais claros quase como dourados, presos em duas lindas maria-chuquinhas, diferente, original. O vestido verde escuro sem mangas destaca ainda mais a cor de seus olhos. Eles eram uma família peculiar, cada um com aparência e temperamento único, nem mesmo poderia dizer-se que o mesmo sangue corre em suas veias, se não fosse pelos traços que compartilhavam, pequenos e discretos.

\- Está é Temari, nossa filha primogênita- isso explica o fato de o pai ter tanto apreço pelo o que a filha faz. Sorri, incapaz de desviar o olhar- Este é o nosso novo Padre, Shikamaru Nara.

Temari continua a avalia-lo, os olhos castanhos escuros contrastam lindamente com sua pele clara e ao mesmo tempo bronzeada, os fios escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, enquanto aquela pesada batina lhe cobre todo o corpo, deixando amostra somente um pedaço de algumapantufaque há pela casa, ri com a mão em frente ao rosto, ele demonstrava indícios de não ser um padre comum.

\- Deve estar com calor- comenta- Digo, sua batina, me parece quente e pesada, não deves estar acostumado com nossas temperaturas.

\- Ah! Bem, fui teimoso ao não seguir as dicas de meu superior- passa a mão pelos cabelos- mas já estou acostumado- mente, mais um pecado para sua lista.

\- És pecado mentir,padre- alfineta- Meu pai deve ter o arrastado para cá, não é mesmo?

\- Verdade, fui imprudente, mas ele nem ao menos questionou. - Os fita confuso.

\- Estou bem, não se preocupem- volta a sentar sobre o sofá.

Esfrega as mãos em suas roupas desconfortável com a situação imposta pela jovem Sabaku, ela era como o irmão do meio, Kankuro, audaciosa e com comentários afiados, contudo, era dona de uma beleza excepcional e um sorriso encantador. Sentia o sangue faltar a suas veias a cada palavra que a mesma emitia em sua direção.

Por mais que o almoço corresse bem, não via a hora de poder sair daquele recinto que repentinamente parece ter ficado tão pequeno e sufocante, em tantos anos como seminaristas, tratando mulheres e crianças, feridos e doentes ou mesmo em sua adolescência, não tão distante, nunca imaginou sentir seu coração falhar a olhar para alguém.

Chacoalha a cabeça afastando seus pensamentos pecaminosos enquanto engole em seco, sua própria carne o traía, mas por qual motivo?

Não havia nada de atrativo em uma mera adolescente, nada que já não tenha provado antes de tornar-se um servo, de reger e agir conforme as leis de sua igreja. Era só mais uma dama que em poucos tempos seria oferecida ao homem mais rico e então não a veria mais. Chacoalha mais uma vez sua cabeça indignado com os pensamentos que lhe invadem a cabeça, que espécie de sensação era está que traz consigo todas as lembranças de uma vida errada?

Loucuras de momentos, apenas. O sol deve ter fritado os miolos deixando-o confuso, precisava de um bom descanso, quem sabe chegaria a sua nova casa, tomaria um belo banho e por fim tiraria uma longa soneca e, então, estará melhor disposto para as demais tarefas que pretendia adiantar.

\- O senhor gostaria de mais uma xícara de chá? - Karura oferece ao fim da sobremesa.

\- Estou satisfeito- caminha junto a eles até a sala- Se me derem licença, devo me apresentar diante as freiras e concluir minha agenda, me demorei demais.

\- Claro, Kankuro o ajudará a levar suas coisas- Rasa oferece.

\- Obrigado senhor Sabaku- sorri- Agradeço pela refeição senhora Sabaku- despede-se.

\- Por favor, venha mais vezes, nossas portas estarão sempre abertas para o senhor- sorri largo, ao menos perante ao líder da aldeia ou prefeito (não sabia como chama-lo), parece ter causado uma boa impressão.

\- Agradeço- murmura sendo acompanhado até a saída- Os espero ver em breve- releva o fato dos seus deveres coma igreja de forma leve e discreta, não desejava ser comparado a um velho.

\- Com toda certeza- Karura sorri enquanto o observa calçar um par de botas de couro arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

\- Ganhará fama rapidamente- a loira comenta ao constar que estava certa.

\- Como um velho amigo dizia,nem tudo é o que parece- Shikamaru sorri levemente para Temari- Obrigado pela recepção- despede-se mais uma vez- Até mais ver- pega uma de suas malas enquanto Kankuro pega outra e ruma junto dele.

As pessoas o paravam de ponto em ponto questionando-o sobre sua idade e seu trabalho, especulações rondando principalmente sua vida particular, ele apenas muda de assunto delicadamente desviando qualquer conversa de tom malicioso ou referente a sua família. Agradece mentalmente assim que pisa aos fundos da igreja onde há uma pequena casinha construída a base de rochas, como as pedras da sua igreja.

Retira os sapatos adentrando-a em silêncio deixando seus olhos correrem soltos, uma escada no lado esquerdo leva para o andar de cima, no lado direito um pequeno corredor com poucas portas de correr abertas.

\- Fiquei por muito tempo no seminário, que já nem sei o que é ter uma casa de verdade e exclusiva- comenta.

\- Deve ser duro- Kankuro murmura.

\- No que não há dureza nestes tempos? - Fala mais para si mesmo- Gostaria de entrar?

\- Não, obrigado. Tenho uma longa tarde de trabalho- sorri depositando a mala próximo a soleira- Tenha uma boa estadia, voltarei em outro momento para uma conversa.

\- Será muito bem-vindo.

Kankuro apenas acena com a cabeça e se vai. Shikamaru solta um longo suspiro fechando a porta atrás de si, foram extensos anos de estudos, oito anos em um Seminário, desde seus dezesseis até ter sua nomeação concluída e um posto para reger aos vinte e cinco. Olhar para todas aquelas pessoas o faz se questionar sobre suas formações, as requeridas pelo Vaticano, como filosofia e teologia, quanto a sua escolha pessoal, geografia.

Caminha lentamente pelo corredor pairando na sala de estar com uma enorme janela com vista para o jardim, poucas almofadas jogadas pelo tapete ao redor de uma pequena mesa no centro da sala, estantes com diferentes volumes de livros, duas poltronas e um sofá de dois lugares, ambos com um estofamento escuro.

Volta lentamente escorando-se no umbral da porta, seus olhos varrendo o local que seria a cozinha, uma fina bancada bem ao meio com algumas cadeiras e uma mesa mais adiante. Comenta algo consigo mesmo antes de pegar suas malas e subir para o segundo andar, havia somente uma única porta dando lugar a um quarto bem espaçoso e aconchegante.

Admira aquela cama de casal que parece chama-lo para uma soneca, retira lentamente sua batina deixando atirada junto as malas na entrada do aposento, seu tórax desnudo mostrando cada gominho dos seus músculos definidos, apenas uma calça justa de couro lhe cobria o corpo. Atira-se sobre o colchão fechando lentamente os olhos.

Não imaginou o quão cansado estava até ver aquela tentação feita de esponjas, deixa-se ser consumido pela escuridão do mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
